celui que l'on respecte
by crumbledsd
Summary: Je suis selon ce que dit le monde, celui que l’on respecte, celui que l’on adule. Je fais peur, j’installe le doute mais je suis leur sauveur. Ils ne m’ont jamais vu, ne savent pas ce que je suis, ils connaissent mon nom Harry Potter, le survivant
1. Bienvenu

**Résumé:** Je suis selon ce que dit le monde, celui que l'on respecte, celui que l'on adule sans même le connaître. Je fais peur, j'installe le doute mais je suis leur sauveur.

Ils ne m'ont jamais vu, ne savent pas ce que je suis, comment je sui, où je suis, ils connaissent juste mon nom : Harry Potter, le Survivant.

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur de Harry Potter.

**Pairing:** HP/DM. Bien dans cette ordre là. Bref on se comprend.

* * *

Harry Potter était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un émancipé. N'étant pas dupe, ni soumit il avait quitté le foyer que l'on lui avait imposé de force et était partit loin de tout, des Dursley, des voisins et encore plus de Mr Maugrey le facteur qui louchait bizarrement sur lui. Ce n'est que peu après dans sa quête en rencontrant un sorcier qui avait fuit son monde qu'il apprit son destin. Avec l'aide de son mentor il avait décliné l'invitation de Poudlard et avait préféré apprendre la magie de la rue comme l'on dit, la magie sans baguette, la magie pourpre, des magies puissantes.

Jamais en allant à Poudlard il n'aurait pu avoir et entretenir les connaissances qu'il à acquis.

Harry Potter était devenu contre vent et marée un homme que rien ne pouvait ébranler, il était le pilier de son monde intérieur, mais son devoir le rappelant vite à l'ordre il devait également devenir celui de tout un peuple.

Il eu un sourire froid en songeant à cela. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à voir débarquer leur sauveur. Il était persuadé que dans l'esprit de ces gens, de ces larbins qui attendent en vain un gamin pour leur retirer le feu des fesses il devait être le petit être chétif que Dumbledore se souvenait avoir connu peu après ses un an.

Mais Harry était tout autre, ne vous ai-je pas dit qu'il était devenu puissant.

Le Jeune homme brun de nature dominait Poudlard du haut de son mètre quatre vingt huit. Perché au dessus d'un amas de rocher pointu, le vent et la pluie fouettait sur son visage envoyant sa longue frange et la plus part de ses cheveux valser sur sa mâchoire carrée.

Il posa un regard à la foi froid et amusé sur le château, ils allaient avoir peurs les bougres. Personne ne savait qu'il arrivait pour cette rentrée, selon ses calculs cela devait être sa septième et dernière année.

* * *

- Je t'aime mon petit ange, dit ma mère en déposant un doux baiser sur le dessus de ma tête.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant mes amis, maman!

- Voyons Draco ce ne sont qu'Hermione et Ron il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur à ce que ta belle coiffure soit défaite devant tout le monde.

Je lui lançai un faut regard noir, en passant mes doigts fins dans mes longs cheveux blonds, je réajustais mon sert tête noir, et lui dit au revoir dans un dernier moment d'impuissance.

- Au revoir Lady Malfoy passé le bonjour à votre compagnon de notre part.

- Je n'y manquerai pas ma chère Hermionine. Prenez soin de mon Dray.

De vrais dames de le haute ces deux là. Après une petite grimace de la part d'Hermione à l'entente de son nom complet nous montons dans le train direction Poudlard pour notre dernière année. Que j'imagine déjà pleine de rebondissement.

Dans le train nous rejoignons Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Le voyage se passe sans encombre à part quelques papouilles de trop pour Théo et Blaise mais bon on se débrouille bien quand même heures plus tard après la répartition nous attendons tous le petit discours de Dumby quand soudain...Débarque une femme girafe (non je blague)

* * *

Je montai lentement les escaliers accentuant autour de moi l'aura de mystère que je savais omniprésente.

J'avais un goût non-négligeable pour le mystère et le « drama » chose que mes futurs camarades ne découvriront que bien vite. Après quelques grands pas j'atterris dans un grand hall et me dirigeai à l'incessant brouhaha que j'entendais devant moi. J'arrivais devant deux grandes portes qui me surplombe d'au moins deux mètres j'entendis une voix nasillarde déblatérer peu à peu une liste de nom. Mon heure n'est pas s encore venu.

Si mon goût pour le mystérieux et le dramatique était prononcé celui pour les entrées spectaculaires et le frisson l'était encore plus, j'étais quelqu'un d'étrange.

La femme s'arrêta de parler, je réajustai sur ma tête ma capuche qui ne laissai apparaître que la lueur de mes yeux verts; mon nez et ma bouche. Je portai un manteau noir genre « officié » qui me descendait jusqu'à mi cuisse. En dessous j'avais un pantalon cintré noir évasé et une chemise pourpre. Ma capuche était assez longue pour que seul ceux devant moi ne devine mes traits, mes manches évasées donnaient un coup de pouce au sinistre quand j'écartai mes bras et qu'avec la seule force de ma magie sans baguette je n'ouvre les portes lourdes de plusieurs tonnes devant moi.

J'entendis plusieurs hoquets de stupeur, des chaises racler, des gens se levés. J'eu un sourire froid. Je pris un temps avant de laissé mes bottes en peau de dragon touchés le sol de cette grande salle. Je décidai enfin d'avancer ne m'occupant pas des alentours, fixant mon regard dans celui du vieil homme devant moi, il sut qui j'étais.

Après dix mètres je fis claquer les portes derrière moi et me dirige vers la table où en me voyant venir Dumbledore s'est lever, redonnant ainsi confiance aux élèves.

En m'adressant un sourire l'homme tend une main vers moi.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Harry...Potter.

La bombe est lâchée.


	2. Il faut qu'ils digèrent

Chapitre 2

**_Il faut qu'ils digèrent._**

**_

* * *

_**

Je me tournai vers l'assemblée, les scannant du regard. Ma capuche toujours sur la tête je les dominais de ma seule présence. Le grand père avait semblé faire son petit effet car tous les élèves sans exceptions me regardaient avec des têtes de poissons hors de l'eau. Comique.

Je distinguai quatre grandes tables avec une centaine d'élèves sur chacune. Ces derniers portaient tous des robes de sorciers noires et fermées, je détestais ça. C'était une horreur à faire se retourner Yves Saint-Laurent lui même dans sa tombe. Jamais je ne me serais soumis à tel point dès l'âge de 11 ans, tous des larbins.

Ne trouvant aucuns intérêts à ces gamins immatures, je fixai la femme à l'air austère debout près du tabouret à ma gauche. Dans ses mains reposait un chapeau dont j'avais si souvent entendu parler. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air goguenard un sourire amusé flottant sur ce qui lui servait de lèvres.

- Veuillez vous asseoir monsieur Potter Lui dit Dumbledore. Nous allons procéder à votre répartition. Il y a quatre maisons:

- Gryffondor exemple de la force, du courage et de l'hardiesse.

-Poufsouffle symbole de la justice, de la loyauté et de la patience.

- Serdaigle représente la créativité, l'érudition et bien sur l'intelligence.

- Et enfin Serpentard dont les élèves ont de l'ambition, de la détermination et de la ruse.

Après son discours inintéressant et peu instructif, vu que je connaissais déjà tout cela, la femme qui s'était timidement présentée en tant que Minerva McGonagall me fit asseoir et me posa le chapeau ou devrais-je dire le choixpeau sur la tête.

* * *

- Tu pense que Rogue a enfin trouvé le bon poste pour éliminer quelques élèves de Gryffondor, demanda Blaise Zabini à son meilleur ami.

- Ne dis pas cela Blaise! Tu sais autant que moi que tu ne veux qu'aucun Gryffondor meurt.

- Moui mais bon ce serait amusant quand même.

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement dans un grand fracas. Par instinct je saisi ma baguette et la brandit vers l'intrus à l'instar de la plupart de mes camarades. Détachant mes yeux de la personne qui j'imaginai être un homme à la vue de ses habits et de la puissance de ses épaules, je me tournais vers le directeur qui affichait un regard indescriptible, à la foi amusé, inquiet, heureux et apeuré.

L'homme s'était arrêté devant l'Estrade où reposait la table des professeurs, semblant figé à lui seul la totalité des élèves. Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit les bras, affichant un sourire étrange.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Harry...Potter

Un froid se répandit sur la salle déjà silencieuse. Cette année encore le vieux fou avait dû perdre la tête en cherchant sa blague de début d'année. Franchement il avait fait fort cette fois Harry Potter, non mais HARRY POTTER, Harry Potter la légende, Harry Potter dans les histoires que ma mère me racontait, genre voilà quoi c'est une blague! Je rêve, il nous en aura fait voir de belles ce vieux fou.

Tout de même, l'homme se retourne vers nous et scrute la salle sans qu'une seul fois je ne vois son regard.

Je suis sidéré, McGo affiche quelques instant un petit air timide en se présentant et Dumby lui fait un petit speech rapide, hallucinant.

S'apprêtant à s'asseoir sur le tabouret il retire sa capuche mais reste de dos. Par contre pour une illusion il a de sacrément beaux cheveux, ceux-ci sont noirs, noirs de jais et lui frôlent à peine les épaules. De par leur longueur ils sont lisses mais épais et structurés dans un décoiffé incroyablement sexy. Pas que je sois quelqu'un à la sexualité bizarre pour fantasmer sur des cheveux (je suis vierge) mais là rien qu'à les voir j'en suis tout émoustillé. N'oublions pas que la plupart des mecs qui ont de beaux cheveux, sauf moi bien sur, sont moche, et ne savent même pas s'en occuper, la nature fait juste bien les choses.

A tous les coups ce mec qui n'est qu'illusion souffre d'acné et d'une aération trop prononcé au niveau de ses narines. Mais revenons à nos elfes. L'homme se retourne lentement comme pour faire durer le plaisir malsain qui semblait l'étreindre. M'étant fin au suspens il relève la tête et nous dévoile son magnifique visage.

J'en ai le souffle coupé, le seul mot qui me vient à la bouche est magnifique, tout simplement. Pour mon propre bien je veux bien croire que ce canon est bien réel. Il a des traits fins mais à la fois très viril, sa mâchoire carré et ses beaux yeux vert ne laissant transparaître aucune émotion lui donne un air dure et fort qui lui va à merveille; et n'est là que son visage dont on parle, petite précision c'est cheveux sont d'autant plus magnifique de devant! Il a une frange qui lui coupe la moitié du visage parsemé de pleins de petites mèches rouges qui lui donne l'air dévergondé, j'adore!

Et son corps, on devine des abdos bien développés, même si je ne peux en voir plus à cause de ses couches de vêtements superflues je peux affirmer que cet homme est très beau et me fait pensé étrangement quelqu'un.

Harry Potter est un dieu, un apollon, une beauté.

* * *

Faites-moi de la pub les gens s'il vous plaît.

Reviews please !!!!!!!


	3. Aaron Riddle

Quand je fus enfin assis de grands plats pleins de divers aliments apparurent.

Je n'avais pas particulièrement faim et ce genre de nourriture ne m'attirait point.

Après ma dernière laborieuse bouché, je me levai, las d'entendre ce brouhaha incessant qui régnait autour de moi.

M'avisant, le directeur de l'école se dirigea vers moi.

- Cher Harry, dit-il en posant une main squelettique sur mon bras. Je pense qu'après ce long voyage tu souhaites te reposer quelque peu, c'est pourquoi je t'ai fais préparer une chambre une chambre personnelle, Mr Zabini se fera un plaisir de t'y mener.

J'entendis un halètement derrière le vieux fou et regardai aussi tôt au dessus de son épaule.

Derrière le directeur se tenait debout un métis d'à peu près 1m75. Il semblait fin et raffiné. Ses cheveux de jais bouclaient jusqu'à ses épaules le rendant quelque peu efféminé. Malgré cela, je décelai dans ses yeux de la force, de la détermination, celle d'une personne que je connaissais et qui ne se lassait pas faire.

Dumby se tourna vers lui et dit :

- N'est-ce pas Blaise ?

- Je…Bien sur monsieur.

Il me fixa puis jeta un regard affolé vers quelqu'un derrière lui. La personne qui attira son attention à ce moment là sembla l'apaisé.

Avant de partir vers mes appartement, j'eu juste le temps de croisé un regard gris profond que je croyais alors…sans importance.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les massives portes de bois, les traversant.

Le « petit » semblait terroriser, je décidai donc de le rassurer.

Fixant les statuts à peine visible devant moi, j'enfonçai mes mains dans les poches de ma veste et lui dis :

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne mords pas rajoutais-je riant intérieurement de ma petite blague personnelle.

Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre, cherchant un regard que je ne lui accordais pas :

« -Je…Je n'ai pas peur de vous !

Au contraire je me demande ce que tu viens faire ici après tant d'année.

Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer.

Moi non plus, donc c'est donnant.

Tu as du courage, je t'aime bien mais ne joue pas trop avec le feu, tu risquerais de te brûlé dis-je en ancrant mon regard dur dans le sien. »

Arrivé devant la porte de ma chambre je donnais le mot de passe que Dumbledore m'avais au préalable confié

- Equinoxe.

J'entrais dans la grande chambre noir et pourpre. Celle-ci était sombre, comme mon âme. En son milieu trônait un lit King size digne des plus grands princes de notre aire. Avisant les rideaux blancs je ne vis pas Blaise me suivre dans la pièce.

Waouh ! Elle est trop classe votre chambre, dit-il dans un accès d'enthousiasme digne du meilleur Gryffondor qu'il n'était pas.

Je lui lançais un regard faussement amusé, déjà las de ses gamineries. Les enfants avait l'étrange don de me révulser, Poudlard était donc pour moi l'un de mes plus grands supplices.

-Comme tu le dit MA chambre est classe !

Il comprit le message et conclut sous mon regard plus que noir :

- Heu… Oui je vais disposer.

Quand je fus sûr qu'il eut bien fermé la porte, j'enlevai rapidement mon manteau et ma chemise laissant mon torse nu se faire caresser par la légère qui provenait de la grande baie vitrée entre-ouverte.

Repérant la cheminée, j'y engouffrais ma tête et y lançais une poignée de poudre à cheminette en criant :

- Inspictus evenaus, appartement de Tom Riddle.

Après quelques minutes je vis apparaître la chambre de mon frère et avec elle sa jolie tête de méchant garçon faisant des choses pas très catholiques avec son mari.

M'apercevant enfin Tom arrêta son homme dans son élan.

- La prochaine fois que tu fais ça tu es mort Riddle !

- Okay tout doux Jared dis-je vampire de mari de mon frère.

Jared, Jared le mari de mon frère depuis environ six ans me menait la vie dure parfois, mais restait quand même mon meilleur ami. Il avait rencontré Tom alors qu'il était dans la quête sans fin du bon calice. Tom avait été surpris par l'absence d'aura autour de ce grand et imposant homme noir.

Sa beauté était également surprenante, faisant plus d'un se retourné sur son passage.

Ses yeux marrons très clairs presque dorés étaient parfois barrés par ses longues dreads locks brunes.

Son corps était marqué par les années de lutte acharnée qu'il avait mené pour sauver son peuple mais les plus effrayantes, celles du dos était caché par un grand tatouage en forme de croix.

Mais Tom avait fini par briser la carapace de cet homme au cœur de pierre dont les manières étaient tout de même dignes des plus grandes familles d' vampire m'avait un jour avoué en me dévoilant ses dents acéré qu'il tuerait n'importe qui oserait faire du mal à son âme sœur.

- Le bébé va bien ?

- Oui dit Tom mettant doucement la main sur son ventre avec un sourire tendre

- Et toi **Harry** comment vas-tu ? me demanda t-il hypocritement.

- Oh non pas toi aussi. Je m'appel Aaron ! Et arrêtes avec l'hypocrisie ça ne te vas pas Tommy.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Riddle.

- Ouais, ouais. Bon les nouvelles sont bonnes ! L'autre vieux fou ne se doute pas que je suis ton frère. Sinon, je pense avoir dans ma poche quelque serpentard… et puis Sev' m'aidera.

- Super alors ! A part ça, tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait souffrir ? Demanda-t-il l'air menaçant sous les rires de son mari.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Mon frère et son éternel instinct de surprotection, tout une histoire.

-Arrêtes de dire des choses bêtes. Et arrêtes aussi d'être si protecteur avec moi Tom, ce n'ai pas parce que en ce moment j'ai un peu l'apparence d'un gamin de dix sept ans que j'ai dix sept ans, et ce n'est pas toi qui va me contre dire, hein jumeau !

- Moui.

Je lui fis un petit sourire rassurant, bon dieu mon frère me manquait tellement.

Soudain mon regard se fit triste et hésitant je demandais.

-Mmh… Sinon, comment va Andro. ?

- Il va bien, en ce moment il est avec Spinky entrain de jouer un peu.

- Il faudrait le coucher à l'heure qu'il est et lui faire son massage.

- Ont sait tout ça Aaron ! Ne t'inquiète plus. Si tu veux je peux te l'appeler.

Un grand sourire barra mon visage.

- Oui s'il te plaît.

- Attends-moi deux secondes.

Le brun élancé revint rapidement avec un petit garçon à la tête pleine de cheveux très noir marchant maladroitement, sa petite main serrant fort un de ses doigts.

Pendant se temps j'étais sortit de la cheminée et attendait patiemment dans la chambre de mon frère.

-Andromède, dit doucement Tom en montrant Aaron du doigt, regarde c'est papa.

Un petit cri aigu sortit de la bouche de l'enfant et il s'élança comme il put vers un moi plus heureux que jamais de revoir mon unique fils.

Le petit garçon de trois ans était né d'une erreur comme j'aimais le dire. Mais la vérité était tout autre. Le petit bébé était le fruit d'un amour non réciproque, donc le géniteur c'était enfuit en apprenant la nouvelle. J'étais resté neuf mois, neuf long mois a supporté seul cette grossesse, j'aurais péri sans l'encadrement de mon frère et de mon meilleur ami. Mais finalement j'avais donné naissance à ma petite merveille dont j'avais aujourd'hui du mal à me séparer.

- Papa, ze zouait avec Spkye et y avait des couleurs, plein de couleurs. Dit- il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses petits bras.

- Tu t'es bien amusé mon ange ?

- Owiiiii !

Je berçai encore un moment mon enfant sur mon épaule jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'endorme.

Difficilement je me séparai de mon petit ange et quittais mon manoir pour rentrer à Poudlard et terminer la dure mission que je devais assumer.

Mon frère m'avait sauvé, il était devenu mon mentor et m'avait aidé à reprendre mon ancienne apparence, sans lui, je serais resté Harry Potter toute ma vie et personne n'aurait eu l'honneur de connaître Aaron Riddle jeune homme figé à jamais dans ses 25 ans.

Avant de m'étaler sur mon lit, j'appréciai la sensation de la transformation de mon visage et le développement plus prononcé de mes muscles, je redevenais un homme de 25 ans.

Contrairement à mon frère, qui était fin et élancé, j'avais une carrure importante et terrifiante. Je pouvais inspirer la peur avec un simple regard.

M'étant fin à mes pensées narcissiques, je décidai enfin d'aller dormir. Ma vie n'était qu'une suite de péripéties interminables mais je m'étais engagé dans une cause noble et avait pour seul but d'arriver à mes fins.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Minia: Oui Harry(Aaron) aura à jamais 25 ans mais la mort peut l'atteindre, tu en connaîtra plus tard les raisons. Andromède à été mis au courant de la mission de son père mais ce n'est qu'un enfant de trois ans donc ils ont fait en sorte qu'il se fasse à la nouvelle apparence d'Harry.

Amandine: Je comprends que tu es du mal à cerner l'histoire pour l'instant, même moi si je la lisait je n'aurais pas vraiment tout compris. Les cheveux de Draco lui arrive environ en dessous des épaules donc ils ne sont pas hyper long. Draco est ami avec Ron et Hermione et tu en connaîtra les raisons plus tard, mais saches qu'il y a un traître dans le groupe. Non Hermione est toujours une fille de moldus, elle connaît simplement la lady Malfoy grâce à Draco. J'essaierais de faire un effort pour écrire plus. =)

Sahada: Les aventures de Severus seront... surprenantes!

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements!


	4. Me frappez passsssssss

Crumble se cache derrière sa petite cuillère toute honteuse...

Je suis vraiment désolé les filles...

Il y a eu tellement d'évènements qui ont bousculés ma vie que je n'ai pas pu publier.

Je n'arrête pas la fic, loin de là. Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit. Il est très long d'ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas facilement accés a internet en ce moment donc je ferais tout pour le publier au cours de la semaine.

:)).

Bon a plus plus...moi je retourne a mes pommes


End file.
